


Перец и соль

by churchill



Series: Охота на омегу [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill
Summary: О том, как Джексон и Крис познакомились





	Перец и соль

Арджент никогда ничего Джексону не обещал. Никаких «я тебе позвоню» или «ещё увидимся». Хотя они трахались уже несколько месяцев. Но каждый раз Джексон не знал, позвонит ли ему Арджент ещё раз. Завтра или на следующей неделе. Позвонит ли вообще. 

Иногда Джексон звонил сам. Не часто, нутром чуял, когда может себе это позволить, чтобы не казаться слишком навязчивым или влюблённым. Глупый омежка по уши втрескавшийся во взрослого и крутого альфу. Как в сериале для омег-домохозяек.

Джексон не хотел выглядеть таким. Всё время боялся, что если хотя бы немного передавит, то Арджент взбрыкнёт и свалит в закат. Он видел, какие омеги крутились у него в спортивном клубе. Такие, что палец в рот не клади. 

Особенно Стайлз, к которому Арджент относился с подчёркнутым расположением. Понятное дело, Стайлз был чемпионом. И Арджент не мог его не выделять. Но Джексон каждый раз мысленно бесился, когда видел, что тот касается Стайлза — хлопает его по плечу, приобнимает. 

Стайлз был нужен Ардженту и получал этим его безоговорочное расположение. Джексон, видя это, тоже старался быть полезным.

Полезный и нетребовательный омега. Блядь. Это было дно.

Он уже не мог справиться с этим сам, хотел с кем-нибудь обсудить. Лучше всего с Лидией. Они встречались во время учебы и разошлись, когда оба закончили университет. Но время от времени обедали вместе в каком-нибудь кафе с негромкой джазовой музыкой и хорошим кофе — как она любила.

Лидия просмотрела фотки Арджента в телефоне Джексона, из тех, что были сделаны почти тайком.

— Он старый.

— Он охуенный, — не согласился Джексон.

— Джекс, он морочит тебе голову, — ласково сказала Лидия. — Сколько вы уже встречаетесь?

— Лидс... — он с отчаянием хотел сказать, что это не важно. Но знал, что она права. Умная, продуманная альфа, которая сама никогда не жила иллюзиями. И ему не давала этого делать. Тогда два года назад она ушла от него со словами: «Джексон, ты всё-таки по мужикам». Хотя даже её родители считали их отличной парой. Но она не хотела себе врать. 

Он её любил вообще-то. Был готов вручить ей руку и сердце. У них и в постели всё было хорошо. Только во время течек, когда она трахала его страпоном, он остро чувствовал, как ему этого не хватает — мужского члена в заднице, а следом узла, распирающего так, что трудно дышать; когда от заполненности каждое неосторожное движение Джексона или альфы вызывало новую волну немного болезненного наслаждения. 

После какой-то очередной его течки она и сказала те слова. Джексон помучился с пару месяцев, но принял её решение. Лидс не пропадёт. И он сам тоже.

Но про себя он ошибся. Он всё-таки пропал. Когда встретил Арджента. 

Они познакомились, смешно сказать где, на благотворительном вечере, куда Джексона затащила мать: всё добивалась, чтобы он общался с нужными людьми. Мечтала однажды сделать из него конгрессмена — как её отец. Политику и политиков Джексон недолюбливал с детства, но матери неизменно подчинялся. 

И сейчас, разглядывая толпу дорого и продуманно разодетых людей, он скучающе цедил шампанское. Повернулся к официанту, чтобы взять ещё бокал. Поставил на поднос пустой. В этот момент сзади подошёл Арджент. Джексон тогда не знал конечно, что это Арджент. Просто какой-то незнакомый очень взрослый альфа.

Он пах табаком и горячим металлом. А ещё гарью как от сожжённой древесины и порохом. Джексон сначала вдохнул запах, машинально повернулся к Ардженту и наткнулся на насмешливый взгляд светлых глаз. Арджент был в костюме и гладко выбрит. Но брился, скорее всего, ещё утром: на щеках и подбородке проступала едва заметная щетина с проседью — перец с солью. «Колючий», — успел подумать Джексон. И понял, что течёт. До течки оставалось как минимум две недели. И блядь вот так, только от запаха альфы и мелькнувшего в воображении ощущения колючего подбородка, трущегося о голую кожу... Джексон так не реагировал ни на кого даже в подростковом возрасте, когда порой казалось, что он в течке всё время.

В подступающей панике Джексон криво улыбнулся Ардженту, чтобы не показаться совсем уж невежливым, рванул в сторону туалета и подальше от незнакомого альфы, стараясь делать вид, что вовсе никуда не спешит.

Благотворительный вечер проходил в ресторане дорогой гостиницы: в туалете точно должно найтись всё, что нужно, включая тампоны.

Он влетел в пустой туалет и сразу потянулся к бумажным полотенцам, надёргал их из держателя с запасом, собираясь закрыться в ближайшей кабинке, чтобы привести себя в порядок. 

И снова почувствовал этот запах: Арджент успел неслышно зайти следом и смотрел прямо на Джексона.

— Помочь? — хрипло спросил он.

— Спасибо, я справлюсь... — Джексон попятился назад, сам не зная, чего хочет больше. Чтобы Арджент сейчас ушёл. Или чтобы не уходил.

Арджент шагнул вперёд и забрал из рук Джексона бумажные полотенца. 

— Это из-за меня? — спросил он.

— Нет, что вы... — забормотал Джексон. — Я... 

Он хотел соврать про неожиданную течку. Но замолчал, глядя Ардженту в глаза: они уже не казались светлыми, зрачок наплывал на радужку.

— Скажи мне правду, — негромко потребовал Арджент.

— Из-за... вас... — признался Джексон. Его вело от запаха так, что он почти слабел. Сзади становилось совсем мокро, скоро и тампоны не спасут. 

Арджент тут же втолкнул Джексона в кабинку и развернул его спиной к себе; щёлкнул запором дверцы, вслепую расстегнул ремень и ширинку, а затем стянул с Джексона брюки вместе с бельём. Крепкие пальцы огладили там, где предательски текло, мягко нажали, помассировали. Джексон подавился вдохом и зажал рот ладонью, чтобы не застонать в голос.

Через несколько мгновений между раздвинутых ягодиц ткнулась головка члена. Это касание вызвало невольную дрожь во всём теле. Джексон неосознанно прогнулся, подставляясь, впуская в себя. Сам упёрся лбом в стенку кабинки. 

— Не больно? — прошептал за спиной Арджент, горячими ладонями удерживая Джексона за бёдра.

Тот помотал головой. Не больно. Хорошо. Арджент начал неглубоко толкаться — то входил, то выходил, давая привыкнуть. Джексон прикусил ладонь, чтобы не кричать.

— Сладкий какой, — тихо шептал Арджент. — Давай, впусти меня, маленький. 

Джексон всхлипнул, сам подался бёдрами навстречу чужому члену, игнорируя лёгкий дискомфорт от вторжения в тело. 

— Вот так, хорошо. — Арджент поцеловал Джексона в шею. — А теперь держись.

И начал трахать. Сначала осторожно, всё время немного меняя угол, подстраиваясь. Пока Джексон на очередном движении не захлебнулся воздухом от острого удовольствия. После этого Арджент перестал сдерживаться.

Стенка пружинила и не давала опоры. Пальцы соскальзывали с неё. 

Джексон уже совсем поплыл, с трудом удерживая в сознании, что нельзя шуметь. Он был на грани.

В этот момент в туалет кто-то вошёл. 

Арджент резко остановился. Джексон чуть не прокусил ладонь, пытаясь заглушить разочарованный стон. 

В соседней кабинке кто-то мочился, потом смывал воду. 

Арджент обхватил член Джексона, огладил его и начал неспешно дрочить. Пальцы у него были мозолистые и жёсткие, но двигались и сжимали хорошо, правильно. Арджент едва заметно толкался в Джексона, вылизывал ему шею. Снова стало так хорошо, что Джексону хватило бы и этого. Теперь он сам сдерживался, пытаясь не кончить, знал, что выдаст их постороннему во время оргазма. 

Человек из соседней кабинки наконец-то вышел, вымыл руки и покинул туалет. Наверное от их кабинки несло сексом, запоздало испугался Джексон. Лишь бы не вызвали охрану.

Арджент притянул Джексона, позволив откинуться на себя, снова начал трахать и продолжил дрочить ему уверенными движениями. Хрипло прошептал на ухо:  
— Давай, сладкий, кончи для меня.

Джексон сорвался как по команде. Выплеснулся Ардженту на пальцы, неудержимо сдавил его в себе, вздрагивая от наслаждения. Арджент хрипло зарычал, уткнувшись Джексону в шею.

Вязки не будет, запоздало понял Джексон. И хотя она была бы неуместна в кабинке туалета, пусть и чистой почти до стерильности, но он вдруг понял, что подспудно всё время ждал её.

Арджент быстро пришёл в себя, ловко и заботливо обтёр Джексона спереди и сзади — теми самыми бумажными полотенцами, которые до этого отобрал у него. И обратно натянул на него брюки.

Джексон неловко, всё ещё расслабленный и оглушённый, заправил рубашку, застегнулся и развернулся в тесноте кабинки, чтобы видеть Арджента.

Тот выкидывал завязанный узлом презерватив в мусорное ведро. Член у Арджента выглядел крупным, даже сейчас, обмякший после секса. Жёсткие волосы в паху были такие же как и щетина — с проблесками седины. Арджент без всякого смущения тщательно вытерся, поправил на себе одежду. И стал выглядеть таким собранным, словно и не трахался сейчас.

Он притянул к себе Джексона за полы пиджака и поцеловал. Щетина у Арджента и вправду кололась. Целовался он хорошо, не нагло. Скорее наоборот: с нежностью и явным удовольствием. 

Джексон пытался надышаться его запахом.

Арджент отпустил Джексона, отстранился, оглядел его. И протянул руку.

— Кристофер Арджент. Можно просто Крис. 

Джексон машинально пожал протянутую руку.

— Джексон Уиттмор.

— Рад знакомству, Джексон, — с подчёркнутой церемонностью ответил Арджент. — Я польщён.

Пошарил в карманах пиджака, достал визитку и сунул её Джексону в руку. Поправил ему воротник рубашки, галстук. Невесомо коснулся губами уголка рта.

— Буду рад, если ты мне позвонишь.

И вышел из кабинки, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. 

Джексон привалился спиной к дверце, пытаясь осознать случившееся. Рассмотрел визитку. Из неё значилось, что Арджент был совладельцем клуба смешанных единоборств для омег.

Джексон плохо представлял себе, что это вообще такое. 

А ещё он не понимал, как ко всему этому отнестись. Его никогда не трахали в туалете. Да ещё и альфа, имени которого он не знал и впервые встретил меньше получаса назад. Хорошие омеги не трахаются с незнакомцами в туалетах. До этого момента Джексон с полным правом мог считать себя хорошим омегой. 

В животе сладко тянуло. Фантомно ощущались пальцы Арджента на заднице, когда он удерживал его, пока трахал. Его поцелуи на шее.

Джексон провёл пальцами по своим губам, слегка раздражённым щетиной. Он душу бы продал, чтобы всё это повторить. 

Джексон изорвал визитку в клочки, выбросил в унитаз и спустил воду.

Арджент позвонил сам через неделю и, как ни в чём не бывало, предложил вместе поужинать. 

— Так сколько вы встречаетесь? — повторила вопрос Лидия.

— С августа.

Лидия присвистнула. Джексон считал, что четыре месяца — это ещё не срок. Но она явно считала иначе.

— И всё это время ты не знаешь, в отношениях вы или нет? — спросила она. — Джекс, это недопустимо. 

Джексон почувствовал себя размазней, как те омеги, которые жалуются на специальных форумах о том, что их альфа никак не решится узаконить отношения.

— Я же не собираюсь выходить за него.

— Мне то не рассказывай сказки, — хмыкнула Лидия. — Ты же влип дальше некуда. Я же вижу.

Джексон вдруг пожалел, что они сидят днём в приличной кафешке, а не вечером где-нибудь в баре, где можно заказать виски. И напиться. Чтобы смыть алкогольной горечью мерзкий вкус собственной никчёмности.

— Он так хорош? 

— Ты даже не представляешь себе, насколько, — пробормотал Джексон. 

Они трахались много раз после того благотворительного вечера. И каждый раз как заново. Арджент был словно ожившая мокрая мечта Джексона об идеальном альфе, тщательно скрываемая до этого даже от себя самого. А ещё Арджент был терпеливым, ласковым и горячим. Время от времени приглашал его поужинать, несколько раз приводил в свой клуб. 

Но ни разу не заговорил об отношениях. И не обещал, что появится в следующий раз.

Лидия, подперев щёку рукой, задумчиво смотрела на Джексона.

— Хотела бы я сказать, что ты найдешь себе альфу помоложе и получше. Но ведь бесполезно, да?

Джексон обречённо кивнул.

— Поговори с ним, — сказала Лидия.

— Он откажется. И мне придётся уйти.

— Значит уйдешь, — жёстко ответила Лидия. — Ты же знаешь, что так для тебя будет лучше.

Женщина, которая никому не делала поблажек. Наверное, поэтому Джексон делился сейчас именно с ней.

— Мне уже пора. Спасибо, Лидс. 

— Держи меня в курсе.

— Я позвоню, — пообещал Джексон.

Его утешало, что завтра он на десять дней уедет в Нью-Йорк по делам отцовской фирмы. Может быть это прочистит ему мозги.

Арджент позвонил за день до возвращения Джексона в Сан-Франциско.

— Каким рейсом ты прилетишь? Я встречу.

Наверное, это следовало счесть хорошим знаком. Рейс был ночной. Встретить его для Арджента означало бессонную ночь. Но Джексон не хотел размякнуть и снова пустить всё на самотёк. Он настраивался, что при плохом исходе всё может кончится прямо там — в машине Арджента сразу после разговора.

В аэропорту Арджент обнял его и прижал к себе. Опять этот запах, от которого у Джексона безнадёжно мутилось в голове. 

— Привет, маленький. Я очень соскучился, — прошептал Арджент.

— Я тоже.

Пока они шли на стоянку, где Арджент припарковал машину, Джексон вываливал ему то, что узнал за время поездки. 

Они сели в машину. Тот самый момент, подумал Джексон. Лучше не тянуть. Потом будет только хуже. Хотя за эти дни он так соскучился, что готов был трахнуться с Арджентом прямо сейчас, в машине.

— Крис, я всё хотел спросить... — начал Джексон. 

— У меня тоже есть для тебя новости, — перебил его Арджент. И протянул пачку каких-то документов. 

Джексон быстро пролистал их, это были документы о бракоразводном процессе Кристофера и Виктории Арджент.

— Ты был женат?! 

— Был, — с явной неловкостью ответил Арджент. — Но теперь полностью свободен.

— Ты развёлся из-за меня? — с ужасом спросил Джексон.

— Не совсем, конечно же. Ты же понимаешь, такие вещи копятся годами. — Арджент вытащил из кармана куртки пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Прикурил. Тут же открыл окно и выдохнул дым в него. И, не глядя на Джексона, признался: — Но ты стал последней каплей. — Он помолчал. Повернулся к Джексону и криво улыбнулся: — Ты мне нравишься, Джекс. Очень. Я могу надеяться, что это взаимно?

Джексон ошалело кивнул. Затем с радостным удивлением рассмеялся.

— Да, взаимно. Очень.

Арджент с явным облегчением завёл машину.

— Я тебя перебил. О чём ты хотел спросить?

— Уже не важно, — отмахнулся Джексон. Он расслабленно растёкся по сиденью. Пока они едут, была возможность немного подремать. И он собирался ей воспользоваться. Раз ничего у них с Арджентом не кончилось.


End file.
